Back in J Luke and Rory's Lives
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: 4 years after highschool at the end of college Rory is student teaching at Tree Hill High and Lucas shows back up in Jamie and Rory's lives since he went away to college.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day at Tree Hill High 4 years after highschool Rory is in his classroom with Jamie who is drawing at a desk while she grades some paper's.

''Man they do grow up fast.'' Lucas says

Jamie looks up from drawing his picture ''Daddy!'' he says and goes running over to him

''J luke!'' Lucas says

''hey Squirt!'' Lucas says and picks him up ''you in highschool already?'' Lucas asks him

''no I'm only 4.'' Jamie tells him

Lucas looks at him ''4 going on 40 whatcha drawing?'' Lucas asks him

''uh can't see yet it's not done.'' Jamie tells him

''hey what are you doing here?'' she asks him ''so I take it your writing's not going so well?'' she asks him

''the writing is not going at all.'' he tells her

''how about you how's the last day of student teaching?'' he asks her

''great just trying not to freak out about next week when it's just me.'' she tells him

''aww you're going to be great Ror.'' he tells her

''thanks.'' she says and smiles at him

''so what are you doing here I thought you were busy with classes?'' she asks him

''done with them for today so I thought I would come over and have dinner with you guy's at home tonight.'' he tellsher

''aww that's sweet.'' she says

''yea.'' he says and smiles at her

''daddy are you coming home?'' Jamie asks him

''of course squirt!'' Lucas tells him

''good!'' Jamie says ''daddy can we play play station tonight?'' Jamie asks him

''yea we'll see J Luke.'' Lucas tells him

''okay!'' Jamie says

''I think you made him very happy.'' Rory tells him

Lucas smiles and smiles ''good.'' he says and smiles at her again

''so are you spending the night?'' she asks him

''I don't know yet maybe we'll see.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''can I take him home?'' Lucas asks her

''yea you just have to get his car seat from my car and he can go with you.'' she tells him

''I just have to finish up a few thing's here then I'll be home in a little bit.'' she tells him

''okay hey J Luke you ready little man?'' Lucas asks him

''yea!'' Jamie says

''okay so say bye to mommy then we can go.'' Lucas tells him

''kay daddy.'' Jamie says and runs over to Rory

''bye mommy.'' Jamie says and gives her a hug

''aww bye little man.'' she hugs him back ''I'll see you in a little bit be good for daddy.'' Rory tells him

''okay.'' Jamie says and leaves with Lucas

when they get home and pull into the driveway Lucas helps him out of his carseat and the car.

''okay little man go on inside I'm just going to go and get the mail I'll be in in a sec.'' Lucas tells him

''okay!'' Jamie says and goes inside to his room

A few minutes later Lucas comes up and goes into Jamie's room.

''postcard for Jamie Scott.'' Lucas tells him

''another one?'' Jamie asks him

''yea man.'' Lucas tells him and sits down on the bed besides him

''where are they now?'' Jamie asks him

''well Aunt Lane and Uncle Dave are in Ireland now that's right across the irish sea from England do you remember where England is?'' Lucas asks him

Jamie gets up off his bed to go over to his map on his wall of all postcards on his wall and Lucas follows him and Jamie hops up on his car to put the postcards up.

''the one with the clock!'' Jamie says proudly

''you are a genius you sure your my kid?'' Lucas asks him jokingly and tacks the postcard up ''alright there ya go.'' Lucas says

''you think we'll ever see them again?'' Jamie asks him

''oh yea of course we will little man Lane is mommy's best friend remember?'' Lucas asks him and puts him down on the floor

''oh yea I remember.'' Jamie says

''good.'' Lucas says

''so little man you want to come and help me cook dinner so it's hot and on the table for when mommy gets home?'' Lucas asks him

''yea!'' Jamie says excitedly

''okay lets go!'' Lucas says and takes him downstairs


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rory comes in from school

''mmm smells good in here you hey little man helping daddy out?'' Rory asks J Luke messing up the hair on the back of his head

''mommy!.'' he says happily and fixes his hair after she messes it up

''hey sweetie.'' Lucas kisses her

''mmm Hi.'' she says

''would you like some wine?'' he asks her

''oh yea please!'' she says happy

''okay.'' he says and pours her a glass and hands it to her

Rory takes a sip ''thank you.'' she says

''welcome.'' he says

''what are ya makin?'' she asks him

''chicken parm.'' he tells her

''mm sounds good you wash your hands already little man?'' Rory asks hi

''no he has to go and do that J Luke why don't you go and wash your hands.'' Lucas tells him

''okay!'' Jamie says and runs to thier bathroom downstairs to wash his hands

Rory leans over the counter ''so how are you doing?'' she asks him

''I'm trying there's good days and bad days right?'' he asks her

Rory just nods and smiles.

''you know it's a really good that we don't have to worry about money but uh I gotta figure out what I'm gonna do not all of us can have it together all the time.'' he tells her

''please if you only knew .'' she says

''I thought you had those kids in line?'' he asks her

''you remember that kid the one that walked out that I threatened to fail him well the next thing I knew he got cut form the basketball team and he stopped showing up at school.'' she tells him

''Rory that's not your fault.'' he tells her

''yea but I'm a teacher I'm suppossed to saving these kids not running them off.'' she tells him

''I tried to talk with him but he wouldn't listen to me.'' she tells him

''maybe if he had somebody he could relate to...'' she says and stops herself

''whatever you're thinking Stop!'' he tells her

''oh come on!'' she says

''Rory come on I'm the last person that should be giving anybody a talk.'' he tells her

''you're like a basketball god or something to these guy's even your own son and you're not a teacher which will really help. I think he might listen to you.'' she tells him

''alright I'll think about it.'' he tells her

''thank you.'' Rory says

''I'm back!'' Jamie says

''alright hop on up in that chair J Luke!'' Lucas tells him

Rory just smiles at them and watches Lucas serve thier son before she sits down with them at the table.  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''Momma guess what?'' Jamie questions her excitedly

''what baby?'' Rory questions him excitedly

''Aunt Lane sent me another postcard today!'' he tells her all excitedly

''aww she did? Rory questions hiim excitedly

''you're a pretty special little boy J Luke did you know that?'' she asks him

''yea even grandma thinks I'm special!'' he tells her

''I know she does.'' Rory tells him and smiles

Lucas smiles at them.

''did you put your postcard up on your postcard world map baby?'' she asks him

''yea daddy helped me put it up!'' Jamie tells her

''aww he did?'' Rory asks him

''yea!'' Jamie says excitedly

''ma ma?'' he questions her

''yes buddy?'' she answers him

''when I am gonna see grandma again?'' he asks her

''soon baby we're gonna drive up to Connecticut real soon okay?'' she asks him

''okay ma ma.'' he says

''okay little man.'' she says

''we are?'' he asks her

''when?'' he asks her

''we're driving up to Stars Hollow?'' he asks her

''Yes and I don't know I was thinking and planning on soon. I've just wanted to plan a trip and I just wasn't sure when you were free.'' she tells him

''oh okay well I just have to check my schedule.'' he tells her

''you don't have to come or go with us if you're busy.'' she tells him

''I would like to.'' he tells her

''okay and I would really like you to come too.'' she tells him 


End file.
